Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 076
Syd Is Vicious, known as "The Proud Demon, Demon Chaos King" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::After a wave of [[Duel Runner thefts sweep the city, Jack Atlas decides to take things into his own hands.]] Summary Jack's blunder Since the announcement of the WRGP, crimes involving Duel Runners have been rising throughout the city. Jack and Carly do some investigating one night, and while waiting they then witness a gang steal a number of Duel Runners and attempt to make their getaway. Jack tries to stop them, but the gang members are not afraid and its leader, Syd, tries to shoot him. However, one of the gang members shields Jack, resulting in him crashing and the rest of the gang fleeing. Jack is also abruptly stopped and instead goes where the gang member is. While trying to questioning him, Trudge appears shocked as he recognizes who the man is. Later at the hospital, Trudge reveals that the injured man was actually an undercover Security officer investigating the thieves named Kazama. Thanks to Jack's interference, he is now in critical condition. After hearing all of this, Jack takes a card from Kazama's deck and decides to go after the thieves himself. Tracking the thieves In Satellite, Jack meets an informant who tells him where the thieves' base is. However, it turns out to be a trap, as Jack is assaulted by a number of thugs and ends up in the hospital himself after being hit in the head with an iron rod. His friends try to talk him out of it, but Jack states that finding these thieves is something that he has to do himself. Jack confronts the thieves once again, and is again beaten for his trouble. This time, however, he manages to plant a tracking device on one of them, and finds their base at the city docks as they plan on leaving. There, he confronts Syd and tells them that Security is on their way and that they cannot escape. Syd admits defeat, and suggests that the two have a duel while they wait for Security to come. Jack vs. Syd Syd reveals a special set up for their duel: each participant is chained to a conveyor belt, and as each player loses Life Points, the conveyor belt moves backwards, and upon defeat, they are dropped into a trash compactor. Syd gets off to an early lead thanks to his Assault Wheel monster's piercing effect, while Jack summons Vice Dragon, Intercept Archfiend, and Multiple Piece Golem. However, Syd uses Nightmare Wheel to neutralize Multiple Piece Golem while inflicting burn damage, and then uses Plunder Decoy to force Vice Dragon into destroying Intercept Archfiend. Syd then reveals that their base has actually set sail, as it is really a disguised tanker ship, and that Security won't make it after all. He then synchro summons Combat Wheel and brings Jack to the edge of his conveyor belt. However, Jack manages to synchro summon the monster card that he borrowed from Kazama, Chaos King Archfiend, and thanks to its effect, is able to destroy Combat Wheel and drain Syd's Life Points to zero. Jack saves Syd from being crushed in the compactor and then knocks him out with a single punch to the face. Case closed By the time Security finally arrives, Jack has already taken out the entire gang. Back at the hospital, Jack returns Chaos King Archfiend to the recovering Kazama, and thanks him for his efforts. The two then agree to one day have a Turbo Duel together. Featured Duels Syd vs. Jack Jack summons "Mad Archfiend" (ATK: 1800). He places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Syd summons "Assault Wheel (ATK: 2300). He attacks "Mad Archfiend" with "Assault Wheel". "Mad Archfiend's" effect switched it to Defense Position (DEF: 0). However "Assault Wheel" inflicts Piercing Damage to Jack (Jack: 1700 Life Points). Due to the effect of "Assault Wheel" it's ATK is reduced to 0 after it attacks until Syd's next Standby Phase. Syd then places "Nightmare Wheel" and "Plunder Decoy" face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jack Special Summons "Vice Dragon" using its effect (ATK: 1000). He activates "Polymerization" fusing "Big Piece Golem and "Medium Piece Golem" to Fusion Summon "Multiple Piece Golem" (ATK: 2600), Jack then Normal Summons "Intercept Archfiend" (ATK: 1400). Jack attacks "Assault Wheel" with "Multiple Piece Golem", but Syd activates "Nightmare Wheel" preventing "Multiple Piece Golem" from attacking. Jack attacks with "Vice Dragon". Syd activates "Plunder Decoy", allowing him to take control of "Intercept Archfiend". "Vice Dragon" attacks and destroys "Assault Wheel" (Syd: 3000 Life Points). Syd activates the effect of "Intercept Archfiend" (Jack: 1200 Life Points). Jack ends his turn. Syd draws, and due to the effect of "Nightmare Wheel" Jack loses 500 Life Points (Jack: 700 Life Points). He then summons "Cannon Wheel" (ATK: 500). Syd uses "Cannon Wheel" and "Intercept Archfiend" to Synchro Summon "Combat Wheel" (ATK: 2500). "Cannon Wheel's" effect inflicts 500 damage to Jack (Jack: 200 Life Points). Syd attacks "Vice Dragon" with "Combat Wheel", but Jack activates "Nightmare Archfiends" allowing him to Tribute "Vice Dragon" and summon 3 "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens" to Syd's side of the field (ATK: 2000). Syd activates "Block Dugout" and ends his turn. Jack draws and summons "Sinister Sprocket" (ATK: 400). He uses "Sinister Sprocket" and "Multiple Piece Golem" (Note that: In the anime, "Multiple Piece Golem" is a Level 6 monster) to Synchro Summon "Chaos King Archfiend" (ATK: 2600). Since "Sinister Sprocket" was sent to the Graveyard Jack can activate its effect and destroy "Block Dugout". Syd activates the effect of "Combat Wheel" to increase the ATK of "Combat Wheel" by 1000 for every other monster he controls (ATK: 5500). Jack attacks "Combat Wheel" with "Chaos King Archfiend". He activates "Chaos King Archfiend's" effect to switch "Combat Wheel's" ATK with it's DEF (ATK: 1200), (Syd: 1600 Life Points). Jack uses the effect of "Combat Wheel" and destroys all the "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens" and inflict 800 points of damage to Syd for each one destroyed (Syd: 0 Life Points). Jack wins. Card creation contest At the end of the credits, it was shown that "Chaos King Archfiend" was chosen to become a card in the anime as a result of a drawing competition.